the aftermath of midnight scrum
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: Exactly what the title says. IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT MY SEQUEL TO MY STORY WATCHING THE MOVIE


**Hey guys! I'm baaaaaack! So, I promised you I would start with my new story, the sequel to watching the movie, but there's a problem with my computer and for some reason, my documents can't be saved. Stupid computer... Anyways, I wrote this before I went away to my summer camp but I didn't get to post it. Also I promise you'll get the new story soon, maybe today. One last thing, there's another reason I posted this... It's my birthday! I wanted to post this as a special one-shot. Bye guys! See you later!**

Hiccup almost cried in relief when he saw Berk. The flight had taken a few hours and by now, the sky was dark blue, stars sparkling like a thousand diamonds. But Hiccup wasn't admiring the beautiful night sky. He was more worried about not passing out from exhaustion. For a guy who had been nocked out three times in one day, he was pretty tired. The dragon riders all flew into different directions and Toothless headed for his house. He landed and Hiccup quickly slid off the dragon's back. Without saying a word, Stoick and Hiccup entered the house. Hiccup was already heading for the stairs, feeling quite dizzy when Stoick stopped him

"Don't you want to eat son?" he asked

"Nah, I'm good thanks" he tried to hide the pain in his voice but it was getting difficult. He just wanted to sleep, the dizziness started to get worse and small black dots started swimming in his vision. His stomach growled at the mention of food but at the same time, it twisted and Hiccup new that if he tried to eat anything, the food would reappear in less than five minutes. He started walking towards the stairs again and Stoick realized that Hiccup was limping; he also noticed that he was walking awkwardly, like every step caused him pain.

"Hold on" Hiccup turned around and faced his father. Stoick placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"N-nothing" he stuttered

"Liar" Hiccup pushed him away

"I'm oka-" Hiccup suddenly couldn't take it anymore. His vision turned black as he crumbled to the floor.

"Whoa!" Stoick managed to catch him before he hit the floor but the boy groaned like he was in pain. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and asked

"What happened?"

"You passed out" he groaned again

"Fourth time today"

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Stoick said softly

Hiccup, with the help of his father, managed to stand up. He started walking towards the stairs, leaning heavily on his father.

They got to Hiccup's room, Toothless walking behind them. Hiccup sat on the bed and closed his eyes, trying desperately not to faint from the dizziness. Why did he feel so bad all the sudden?

"Hiccup" his dad called softly. The boy looked up

"What hurts?"

"Everything" he mumbled

"Something specific?" Hiccup hesitated, then he took off his armor and shirt and showed his dad his stomach.

"Oh gods Hiccup" Stoick whispered

"That bad huh?" In Hiccup's torso, there was a dark purple (almost black) bruise.

"Bad is an understatement son. I'll get some ice"

"Wait, there's something else" he lifted his head and reviled his neck. It was red and covered in scratches and bruises

"Who did that?" Stoick asked, his voice barely containing his anger while he touched gently the red marks on the boy's neck

"The masked man, he used a chain as a leash for a while"

"I should have killed them all" he growled. Hiccup didn't say anything, knowing that his dad didn't really mean that.

Stoick went down stairs to get some supplies and Hiccup closed his eyes, memories of that day passing through his mind.

Stoick came back up and Hiccup opened his eyes again. With out a word, he handed a block of ice to Hiccup, who immediately placed it on the bruise on his stomach. Then, Stoick knelt down and grabbed a wet rag. He gently brushed the cuts on his son's neck. Hiccup bit his lip but didn't make a sound. When he was done, he noticed how warm his skin was. He placed a hand on his forehead

"Hiccup you have a fever" when Hiccup didn't respond, Stoick sighed

"Try to get some sleep son, you'll feel better in the morning"

Hiccup doubted it but nodded tiredly and Stoick left the room, leaving Hiccup and Toothless alone. Hiccup sighed and scratched Toothless' head. The dragon cooed worriedly

"I'm okay bud" Toothless growled like saying _liar_.

He laid down and in less than a minute, he was asleep.

Of curse, it didn't get better. That night, Hiccup's mind was clouded by nightmares. He woke up several times, but Toothless was always there to comfort him. The last one was the worst.

 _He was in a ship, sitting in a chair. He could barely see anything, but suddenly, a door opened by it's own and he stepped inside the room. Viggo was standing in the middle of the room, a smug smile on his face._

 _"_ _Hello Hiccup" he stepped aside and reviled a chair were Astrid was sitting_

 _"_ _Don't touch her Viggo" Hiccup growled_

 _"_ _Oh but I will" he grabbed a sword and pointed it towards Astrid_

 _"_ _This is all your fault, I want you to remember that" he stabbed Astrid in the chest and she went limp._

 _Hiccup watched horrified, how his best friend died. Then, the nightmare repeated itself, first the twins, then Snoutlout, then Fishlegs, his dad and Toothless. On the last two, he couldn't take it and he started crying. Suddenly, everything went black._

Toothless licked the boy's face, not understanding why was he crying. He finally woke up and gasped

"Toothless" he whispered, hugging the dragon's neck. Once he let Toothless go, he realized how terrible he felt. He felt so hot, but he was shivering and for some reason, he couldn't stop crying. Everything hurt, especially his neck and his stomach, but a second later, he realized why he had woken up, his leg (or what was left of it) ached terrribly. He heard something down stairs and he was suddenly tense. What if it was another bounty hunter? He sat up quickly, but he instantly regretted it. The world started spinning and he laid back again, closing his eyes to stop the dizziness. He tried to steady his breathing, it wasn't the first time he had had a panic attack because of a nightmare. Then, he stood up, wincing because of how much his stump hurt and headed down stairs, Toothless walking behind him. Once they reached the living room, Hiccup asked Toothless if he could start the fire. The dragon obeyed and he mumbled his thanks.

Then, he sat on a chair, grabbed some ice and placed it on his stump. He sighed in relief when the pain subsided. But then, the world started spinning again and he would have fallen out of the chair if not for Stoick, who grabbed the boy's shoulders and steadied him. How had Hiccup not have noticed that Stoick had woken up?

"Are you ok?" Hiccup nodded

"liar" Hiccup laughed without humor, but then, a wave of pain passed through his leg, causing him to shut his eyes and clench his jaw, trying awfully hard not to cry out in pain. Seeing his son's discomfort, Stoick sighed

"come on, let's get you to bed" Hiccup tried to stand up but the smallest pressure in his stump made him fall. So, leaning heavily on his father (he had always refused to being carried, even when his leg had been at it's worst when he was 15) he made it back to his room and sat on his bed. The effort had drained him and his bangs were suck on his forehead, soaked in sweat.

"the fever hasn't gone down" Stoick said, placing a hand on Hiccup's forehead "I think I have something that will ease the pain" Hiccup was tempted to ask which pain, since every cell on his body was crying of agony. Stoick went downs stairs, leaving Hiccup and Toothless alone again. After a few more minutes, Hiccup fell the same pain from before, and he could tell it was a panthom pain. It felt like his leg was on fire, he curled up in his bed and hugged it tightly trying desperately not to cry. Tears were about to fall when he heard his father going up the stairs. He wanted to act like he was okay, like everything was fine, but he found out that he couldn't. Stock found him clutching his leg, trying (and failing) not cry. Stoick sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Hiccup" he said softly "I need to see your leg" after a few moments, Hiccup let go of his leg and Stoick looked at the stump. It was red and covered in small bruises and cuts, probably from all the times people had pulled the prosthetic. He grabbed a bottle that Gothi had given him for emergencies, he figured this qualified as one. He dropped some of the liquid on the stump and rubbed it with a rag. After twenty minutes, the liquid seemed to do effect and Hiccup visibly relaxed, his breathing went back to normal and he let out a sight. After a few minutes, Stoick realized Hiccup had fallen asleep, so he placed the blanket on top of the boy and sat on a chair next to the bed.

At sunrise, Stoick woke up and smiled when he saw Hiccup asleep, his mouth slightly open and his hair messier than usual. Suddenly, he mumbled something incoherent and started opening his eyes. He saw his dad and smiled "hey dad"

"How are you feeling?" Stoick asked. Hiccup shrugged

"better than yesterday" Stoick placed a hand on his forehead

"your fever broke, how's your stomach and your neck?" Hiccup winced when he tried to sit up

"better" Stoick raised an eyebrow

"I'm serious"

"If you say so"

There was an awkward silence until Hiccup spoke up

"listen, dad, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I should have told you about the bounty"

"we talked about this Hiccup"

"I know, but" he sighed "still, I-I feel bad, specially since you had to go and save me, like always" Hiccup wouldn't meet his father's eyes

"Hiccup listen to me" Hiccup looked up, his big green eyes shining "There were at least fifty hunters on the island, they took your prosthetic and if you had miraculously escaped the island, you couldn't have gone far, it wasn't your fault. I've seen you fight, and you are a great swordman, and a great leader. You have nothing to be ashamed of" Hiccup smiled

"thanks dad" Stoick smiled and stood up. He ruffled Hiccup's hair and said

"you want breakfast?"

"sure"

With some difficulty, the 19 year old stood up and leaned on Stoick for support. They went down stairs and had a quiet breakfast.

The rest of the day Hiccup met the gang and they all agreed to stay two more days to get some supplies and to spend some time with their families. (Of course, everyone knew the real reason why the were staying. Hiccup needed a bit more time to recover, even though he insisted that he was fine).

By the end of the day, Hiccup could walk without any help, but he was still pretty sore from all of his wounds.

The next day passed quickly and on the third day, everyone was ready to go. Hiccup got his things ready and went down stairs, where Toothless was waiting. Before they could leave the house, Stoick entered the house.

"hey dad, we were just going to leave"

"already?" Hiccup shifted uncomfortably

"yeah, I told you yesterday"

"yes I remember" there was an akward silence until Hiccup said

"well, I should get going, the other riders are waiting"

"yes, yes, of course. Well, have a safe trip" Hiccup smiled

"thanks" he was about to leave but before he steped out of the house, he turned back and ran towards his father. He hugged him tightly and after a second of shock, Stoick wrapped his arms around his son and after a few seconds he pulled back and ruffled the boy's hair. Hiccup left the house and whistled for Toothless. The dragon, who had been chasing a butterfly, came running towards the rider. He mounted on the dragon and flew away, looking back at the figure of his father walking towards the great hall. Hiccup smiled. He loved his father so much… he didn't know what would happen to him if he lost him.


End file.
